Mini Ghost Busters
by StrawberryFonts
Summary: The Taniyamas are staying at the Davis's home as they are working on a supernatural project together, but whilst they are busy young Oliver, Eugene and Mai are out discovering mysteries of their own keeping their bodyguard Lin on his toes. All main characters eventually make an appearance in the story.


**A.N/ I've only done a short prologue to see if you like my idea of an alternate world of Eugene being alive and Oliver,Eugene and Mai knowing each other at early ages. I'm thinking about doing a continuation story of the ghost hunt the series also, but my writing skills are a bit appalling at the moment but I hope you enjoy this story anyway! /**

**PROLOGUE**

An old woman with long white hair wrapped up in a chiffon bun entered the room, closing the door behind her before bowing in respect.

"Mr and Mrs Davis the Taniyama's have arrived. Would you like for me to send them in now?"She asked politely.

"Yes, please Sylvia." Luella smiled.

When Sylvia had exited the room, Eugene sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms together and rested them on the table, before burrowing his head in the gap in between his arms. Oliver glanced at him sideways for a moment before continuing his book on supernatural phenomena. Luella narrowed her eyebrows at them as she crossed her arms in agitation.

"Boys." Luella spoke with a peevish tone. "Please could you show some respect by time the guests arrive."

"Darling, they're only twelve. They are still children, its perfectly normal behaviour; you can't expect them to be so formal just yet." Charles defended his sons as he held his wife's hand, stroking his thumb past her knuckles trying to calm her down.

"Oh Charles I really wish you'd stop defending them over everything, it really is a nasty habit Dear." Luella huffed as she looked at her sons whispering something to each other. "Speaking of nasty habits, I wished you two would stop being so secretive around us. It's incredibly rude."

"There's plenty of things I wish for too Mother, like for you to stop being so fussy over everything."Oliver bluntly retaliated as he continued to read his book.

Eugene snorted as he tried to conceal his laugh and Charles pulled his lips back as he looked outside trying to distract himself. Luella blinked trying to process which emotion she was going through the most, shock, embarrassment or anger.

"Oliver Davis! You should learn when to hold your tongue young man." Luella snapped. "Your mood better improve before-"

Luella was cut off by a knock at the door and the reappearance of Sylvia.

"Mr and Mrs Davis, the Taniyama's will now enter." She respectfully bowed.

Oliver, Eugene, Charles and Luella straightened their selves and waited for the Taniyama's to enter and take their seats around the table. The first person to walk through was Mr Taniyama, he had short dark blue hair and midnight blue eyes. He was wearing a pristine white shirt and grey pants with a black belt. Behind him followed his wife who had long brown hair cascading down past her shoulders, wearing a white tank top blouse and a black skirt.

Next to her was a young girl, around Eugene and Oliver's age holding hands with her. She had big brown eyes and a hazelnut bob cut, wearing a light pink bow in her hair. Her cheeks were tinted pink and when she looked up and saw the boys she instantly flustered and moved closer to her mum. Oliver and Eugene instantly looked at the young girl and blushed, but Oliver quickly regained his equilibrium and put on his poker face whilst his brother still admired the girl before him.

"Mr and Mrs Davis, I would like to introduce you to our daughter Mai Taniyama." Mr Taniyama smiled as he looked over at Mai.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mai." Said Charles.

Luella jumped from her seat and quickly ran over to Mai and her eyes literally sparkled.

"Hanako! You never mentioned how adorable your daughter was!" Squealed Luella with delight as she squeezed Mai into a tight hug.

Hanako joined in the hug on the opposite side and rubbed her cheek against Mai's.

"Isn't she just the cutest! I'm surprised Kenta was capable of making such a lovely child."

Kenta was hit by an invisible arrow with the word capable wrote on it making him fall to the floor. Charles taking pity on him sat beside him patting him on his head.

"There there Kenta. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Charles comforted him.

Oliver sighed as he shook his head in his hand and Eugene awkwardly scratched his cheek, whilst Mai was turning every possible shade of red. After five minutes everybody had finally calmed down and took their places at the table.

"Kenta. Hanako. I'd like to introduce you to my sons Oliver and Eugene." She said with delight.

Both of the boys nodded and Mai looked towards them making Eugene lower his head trying to cover his flushed cheeks, whilst Oliver avoided eye contact with her.

"Nice to meet you Oliver. Eugene." Hanako smiled sweetly as she cocked her head to the side.


End file.
